


Ben-tow not Ben-toe

by thatgagabkkjch



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, eiji is a housewife, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgagabkkjch/pseuds/thatgagabkkjch
Summary: Eiji makes a well-thought-out meal and packages it in a pink, strawberry themed bento box for Ash to bring to his late-night gang meeting.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 13
Kudos: 157





	Ben-tow not Ben-toe

_“But it… Looks so childish”_

_“Ash please! I spent a lot of time making this for you”_

_*Eiji pouts*_

_“Don’t look at me like that”_

_*Eiji pouts even harder*_

_“Alright, alright fine. But what even is this?”_

_“It’s a bento box!”_

_“Ben… toe?”_

_“More like ben-tow, like tow truck. But you’re pretty close! It’s basically a Japanese lunch box with layers of different meals.” Eiji smiled sheepishly, “Since you’re working so late I thought you’d want some home-cooking.”_

_“Eiji…” Ash said softly._

_“But don’t open it until you’re ready to eat! And be very careful with it! I put a lot of effort into this! I want it to be a surprise.”_

_Ash felt something warm bloom in his chest._

_“Thank you, Eiji.”_

And that’s how Ash ended up bringing a tiered, pink, strawberry themed bento box to his gang meeting. 

  
“Yo boss, you’re here! How’s it go-” Bones stopped in his tracks. 

Bones eyes flicked back and forth from Ash's eyes and the box.

He was obviously trying to hide his laughter- his eyes literally looked like they were going to pop out his head. But Ash Lynx is a feared and respected man, and Bone’s fear for what Ash would do to him for laughing far surpassed how funny he thought the lunchbox looked.

“Yeah it’s...” Ash sighed. “Eiji made it for me.”

Shorter walks up and claps Ash’s shoulder. 

“He’s a keeper, Ash! But I envy you. I wish I had a loving housewife to come home to like you do” Shorter sighs dramatically. 

Ash’s face involuntarily flushes at the thought of Eiji in his pastel yellow apron. 

“Shut up you asshole.”

“Awww you look so cute when you blush. Being married has really changed you y’know”

“Alright enough!” Ash put on his gang leader face. “Everyone around the table! Let’s get this started.”

The meeting was exhausting. 

Ash sighed as he sank into the beat-down couch.

They had been going over plans for forever, and now they had to run some important errands in half an hour.

Ash stared at the peeling ceiling until he felt his stomach groan.

_Eiji’s ben-tow box_

Ash picked it off the table and carefully set it in the microwave.

After it finished Ash sat down and analyzed the package.

_Why is this so damn complicated_

He popped open the first layer and a burst of aroma hit him. He felt his stomach tighten. It was Japanese curry… and rice balls decorated with nori to look like panda bears. Ash’s lips pressed together as he held in a giggle.

“Woah Ash, what is that great smell?” Shorter walks into the room.

“Its..” Ash was still staring at the intricately made pandas. “Eiji made it for me,” he said with a smile.

“Aw look at yourself. He has you fucking whipped, man!”

Ash peeled back the lid of the second layer. He felt almost giddy. Like a school-boy opening the lunch his mother made for him.

This time the lid revealed a seasoned vegetable mix… But they were cut into flowers and hearts. Ash picked up a flower-shaped carrot, admiring its perfect sear and how pretty it looked.

Shorter, on the other hand, was floored.

“Ash I am NEVER gonna let go of this one.”

Ash stuck his tongue out, “You’re just jealous.”

“Damn right I am. Now open that last layer. I wanna see what theatrics Eiji has for his final act.”

Ash took the second layer off, revealing a note on the third layer’s lid.

_This is my special slow-simmered chicken broth. The forecast says it’s going to be very cold tonight, so I added ginger and cloves to help warm you up._

_ <3 Eiji_

Ash cradled the note, reading it over and over as Shorter walked off to the side. This shit was far too cutesy for him to handle.

Finally putting the note down, Ash took a deep sip of the soup and sighed warmth flooded through his body.

_Damn. I gotta marry him._

Ash felt like the luckiest man alive.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please excuse the subpar quality


End file.
